Two seddie onshots
by UnaverageWriterFreak
Summary: Two short Seddie one-shot's
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, Here's a Seddie one-shot**

**Let me give u the main idea**

**Sam is pregnant**

**Freddie is the father**

**They have been dating for a year and a half now**

**It happened the first time they were "together"**

**This is a baby shower for Sam A SURPRISE party **

**Sam and Freddie bought an apartment in Bushwell together for now, because both sets of parents kicked them out**

**They are still in HS**

**HERE WE GO **

Carly's POV:

"Everybody, hide! Freddie just texted me, they're on the elevator up here." Everybody, including myself, scrambled to find a place to hide. We could hear them in the hallway.

"Freddie I need to go talk to Carly, I'll come to the apartment later alright?" We heard Sam say

"No, Sam we should just go back to the apartment!" We heard Freddie say

"NO WAZ-BAG. Mama don't like saying chiz twice, I. AM. GOING. TO. CARLY'S! Geez it's like your laptops on fire or something…what's the rush."

Freddie tried to grab Sam's hand from what we heard.

"Grab be again Fred-weenie and I will bite your hand off." Sam said angrily

Freddie whispered something incoherent to Sam that obviously got her going.

"Fine Freddelupe, but you owe me meat. **(A/N: This has a child meaning and an adult meaning please take it as the child meaning ;) Even though the adult meaning is way funnier ;) )**

Sam waddled through the door, Freddie trailing behind her. The lights flickered on and we all jumped out and said 'SURPRISE'

"Oh you guys! This is awesome, thank you!" Sam waddled up and hugged Spencer and I. All the girls (Carly, Sam, Chelsea, Daisy, and Victoria.) The last 3 went and sat on a couch while Spencer, Gibby, Freddie, and Brad went to get food which was mostly meat.

"Sam, you look like you're going to pop soon, but don't worry all that is just fat. You'll lose it eventually." Chelsea said not to be mean, but as sort of a pregnancy joke kind of thing.

Sam looked so sad. Basically like she was going to cry! "Excuse me, I'm going to go change." Sam got up and left. I saw Sam go in the kitchen and get Freddie then go to their bedroom. All of the sudden we heard the loud heart-breaking sobs of Sam and Freddie trying to shush her.

We all raced to the room (QUIETLY) to see Sam with her head against curled against his chest sobbing her heart with her eyes closed. Freddie was turned away from the door and into Sam's body, stroking her hair in an attempt to sooth her. They didn't notice us in the doorway.

"Shush, Sam what happened? Why are you crying?" Freddie asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it Freddie…" Sam said softly, eyes still closed.

"Are you sure, Princess Puckett?"

"I'm positive.. No im not! I'm so fat Freddie, Why would you date me?"

So that's what this is about Chelsea's fat joke!

"First of all, You're pregnant , not fat. Second of all I love you because you get me, you make me feel like I'm on top of the world, you don't _always_ kick me when I'm down, you know how to make me feel amazing and the best when I just want to close my eyes and make the world end. Listen to this, baby

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bare this in mind it was meant to be and im joining up the dot's with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me! I know you never you never loved the crinkles by your eyes, when you smiled you never loved your loved your stomach or your thighs. The dimples on your back at the bottom of your spine, but I'll love them endlessly. I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do. It's you of its you they add up. I'm in love with you and all these little things._

_You never love yourself half as much as I love you, You never treat yourself right darling, but I want you to. If I let you know, I'm here for you maybe you'll love yourself like __**I love you**__._

Freddie softly sang to Sam causing her to fall asleep with a small smile on her face. Freddie took of both of their shoes and put them in the closet, still not turning around. Freddie had a smile on his face as he turned around, but it was immediately wiped off his face as he turned and saw us there. He ushered us out of the room and into the living room.

"How much of that did you guy's see?" Freddie asked embarrassed, his face bright red.

"All of It including you song. Freddie that was so sweet." I said and all the girls agreed.

Sam walked into the living room in her pajama's which she changed into, hair a tangled mess. How that happened since it was only 5 minutes the world will never know. "Thanks for the party guys, see you tomorrow." Sam said

"Sam the party's not over we still haven't eaten cake." I told her. She looked at me "When Mama say's the party's over. It be over" She grabbed Freddie's hand and walked back to their bedroom. Freddie waved goodbye to us as the bedroom leaving us.

**THE END**

A/N: thanks for reading PEACE


	2. Chapter 2

Seddie One shot

Sam shoved Freddie against a locker;

Freddie tried to make the fall softer,

Sam brought his lips closer to hers

Freddie closed the space between him and her.

Slowly their mouths moved together

In a way they wanted to stay forever.

Slowly they separated with eyes still closed

Trying to keep their bodies poised.

Holding hands they walked away,

From all the troubles they secretly faced that day.

**The End**

**A/N In this very short poem they are dating secretley**


End file.
